This enigmatic person of yours
by eleoswald
Summary: Spoilers 12x08 - OS - " This enigmatic person of yours... " . The Doctor is enigmatic. But Yaz is okay with it. Translation of "Enigmatique"
1. In the Villa

_I am not a native speaker and I usually write in French, but hey ! I love a good challenge and I wanna try to write a bit in English.  
This is a translation of my fanfiction « Enigmatique », full Thasmin, post 12x08._

_Do NOT hesitate to underline if you can't understand a thing haha, I'll do my best to fix it. _

\- You could try to ask him, suggested Yaz.  
\- His answers would only increase the enigma he is, answered the young lady, talking about Lord Byron.

Yaz stayed silent for a few seconds, then she whispered : « I know someone like that »

The lady carried on :

"_This enigmatic person of yours, would you trade them for reliable and dull?"_

Yaz imagined the Doctor. She didn't know what to do about it right now, she just wanted to hug her to console her. She didn't know what to do but this seemed important, essential. She wanted to kiss her slowly, take her hand and swear that everything would be alright. Because they would, wouldn't they ? It was the Doctor after all ! She wanted to know who she was, why she changed so much lately, why she had looks full of melancolia in front of certains things, that seems futile to them. She wanted to know why she changed so much since they met the one who called himself The Master. She imagined herself, asking a lot of questions, all the questions in the world, to the Doctor, who was an alien thousands of years older than her. She imagined herself after that : to take her in her arms, to help her getting on. She was 28, it was ridiculous. She wanted to know, to ask all of ths questions that burned her tongue and make her wanna yell when she saw her shut again in front of them at every questions they tried. She wanted to know so much but...  
Why would an alien travel in time and space, without a break, always with companions ? What was the purpose of it, apart from forget something terrible, running far away from it ? Was it a place, or people ? Not wanting to remember ?

She saw herself, getting close to the Doctor, whom was saying : « We can't have an universe with no Yaz », her look when the Time Lady saw her in the box of glass, when she suddenly appeared after the Kasaavins episode, Yaz thought of all the contacts, very brief, and all the promesses of the Doctor : « I will save you, no matter what. » « I will take you home ». All the times The Doctor thought she failed.

Finally Yaz anwsered :

"_My person's a bit different"_

Even if it may be ridiculous to turn it that way. After all, all the people in love assumed that _their_ personn was different. Traumatised alien or not.

There was a movement, and she stopped thinking of it :

« Did you see that ? »


	2. In the TARDIS

_Second part !_

_I hope you enjoyed, and I'm looking forward to see next week episode so I think I'll try to write a bit !_

Today was (quite) intense. And they will have to solve some stuff, like The-Doctor-Giving-The-Lone-Cyberman-What-It-Wants-And-Stop-the-Destruction-of-the-World kind of stuff. There was still tensions between Ryan, Grahma and the Doctor – it was her fault, of the words she pronounced in 1816, the words which had been cruel, made them guilty... She shouldn't had say that but it was true, she felt this way : _alone in the stratosphere_. Ryan and Graham just left the TARDIS central-room to go to their bedroom while the Doctor stayed in order to improve her TARDIS – _it was perfect, but it can always be better right ?_ And she has to keep her hands occupied to occupied her mind as well. She was in the stratosphere of her mind, thinking about plans, throwing them away, feeling guilty and responsible of all of this mess and...

« Doctor, can I talk to you ? »

The Time Lady looked at Yaz, staring away from the beeping-console of the TARDIS. « Yeah, of course, always »  
\- I just wanted to tell you that... I know you're not alright.  
The Doctor stiffed, but Yaz kept going and came a little bit closer to the Time Lady :  
\- I know that, every question I'll ask you – and myself – is just adding questions. You're a mystery to me.  
She touched awskwardly the Doctor's cheek. She was looking at her, with intensity, and kept talking.  
\- I'm not afraid of all the mysteries around you and -  
\- You should.  
The Doctor's voice was sharp, but her hand reached Yaz's, on her own cheek. 

She knew that the way she acted and the way she spoke were the contrary. She wanted to tell Yaz : _« Run, run away from me, I'm just making things horrible for people I … for people who followed me »_. She throught about Rose, River, Clara, and all the brilliant companions who were with her during all this years. Brilliant people, amazing adventures, dramatic endings.

And yet, Yaz and the Doctor were close, so close. Their hand were joigned on the Doctor's cheek, and this look - - .The Doctor stayed still – she always was socially awkward and was counting on Yaz to help her with the situation. She looked at the brunette with despair, she wanted to know, what was that, what was going on ?  
Finally, Yaz didn't break the silence. She just stood on tiptoe, their faces were close, so close. And then, she gently pushed close to her the Doctor's face and she kissed her. It was amazing, their lips were solfty touching, it was full of tension, it was exactly what Yaz throught she would feel when she would kiss the Doctor and it was so different at the same time.  
The Doctor, usually always ready, was not this time. Finally, within nano-seconds, she kissed Yaz back. Her second hand was leaving the TARDIS console – who understood very well and forgave her long-life partner.  
She put her hands behind Yaz's neck and held her closer, pressing her body against her, their lips scelled, their fingers mixed in each other's hair. When the kiss stopped, just some seconds, to breathe (_boring!)_, their breath still blending – they were close, so so close. Yaz whispered :

\- Oh, it's your lucky day, I love puzzles. And I will always be there for ya' »


End file.
